


Under my skin

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Sex, Song Lyrics, crawling, mention of drugs, mention of suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Тодда что-то грызет, и он не знает, как это исправить.





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть упоминания о суициде и наркотических веществах.  
> В тексте использованы строки из песни «Crawling» группы Linkin Park.
> 
> памяти Честера Беннингтона (20.03.1976 — 20.07.2017)

Тодд не понимает, что происходит. У него есть лучшие на свете друзья. Отношения с сестрой наладились — она часто звонит и рассказывает о путешествиях со своими ребятами. Детективное агентство работает в полную силу. Жизнь насыщена интересными событиями.

Но Тодд чувствует, что ему чего-то недостает. Он начинает бояться оставаться наедине с собой. Когда он остается наедине с собой, из глубин души поднимается _тишина_. Тишина таращит на него злые бездонные глаза и скалит гнилые зубы. 

Тодд пробует бороться простейшим способом — напивается, чего не делал уже давно. Но оказывается, что тишина способна хищно лизать ботинки даже тогда, когда тебя выворачивает в сортире засранного бара. В том же барыжнике он встречает знакомого со времен Мексиканских Похорон дилера, и после этой встречи в кармане остается пакетик с MDMA.

Впрочем, Тодд не уверен насчет того, как амфетамины сочетаются с препаратами от парарибулита. Правда, выбросить таблетки он не успевает — Дирк их находит раньше. Врать Тодд и не думает — выкладывает все как есть. 

Ему нужна поддержка, но Тодд не знает, какая именно. Он даже сам не понимает, что не так. 

— Слушай, ну не знаю… переспи с кем-нибудь, — пожав плечами, предлагает Дирк. От этого у Тодда в груди едкой кислотой бурлит бешенство. 

— С кем же? — безразличным тоном спрашивает он.

— Ты же раньше находил, с кем заняться скучным-скучным сексом. 

— Дирк, иди на хуй, — с усталой злостью советует Тодд. Дверь офиса за ним захлопывается с треском. Тишина продолжает разъедать виски. 

На улице темно. Тодд стоит в подворотне, закрыв глаза и прижавшись лопатками к теплой кирпичной стене. Офис находится прямо у линии метро, и стена тонко вибрирует, когда проезжает поезд. 

На плечо ложится ладонь. Тодд не вздрагивает — запах Дирка слишком знакомый. Он распахивает глаза, лишь почувствовав пальцы, расстегивающие ремень на его джинсах.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — шипит Тодд.

— На хуй иду, — спокойно говорит Дирк. И становится на колени.

Внутренний голос твердит, что это неправильно. «Да проебом», — апатично думает Тодд. 

В том, как головка члена то показывается, то скрывается между губ Дирка, есть что-то медитативное. Тодд смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, пока в ушах не начинает шуметь кровь.

Самое смешное, что Дирк оказывается прав. Тишине секс не нравится, и она съебывает от греха подальше.

Дирк трахает так, что из легких вышибает кислород. Наверное, Тодд бы орал, если бы получалось нормально вдохнуть. По субъективным ощущениям, член Дирка достает примерно до желудка. Тодд рассыпается на кусочки и плавится в удовольствии.

Трахать Дирка — не менее фантастически. Можно двигать бедрами в бешеном темпе — жестко, ритмично, пока не останется только чистая похоть, а под веками не заиграют белые сполохи. 

Тодда это очень увлекает. Но спустя бесконечные десятки оргазмов он ощущает холодок на затылке от того, что из темного угла квартиры на него, методично вбивающегося в Дирка, с усмешкой глядит тишина.

Блядская тварь.

Тодду страшно настолько сильно, что он до синяков сжимает запястье Дирка. Тот молчит, но Тодд еще неделю чувствует уколы совести, глядя на синеватые кровоподтеки. В ход снова идет алкоголь, и Дирк едва находит Тодда в пабе на краю Сиэтла. 

Тодд монотонно стучит ногтем по стакану. Тишине нихуя не делается. Ей даже по кайфу.

Дирк везет его домой. 

— Я соскучился по Аманде, — говорит Тодд бесцветным голосом.

Дирк на пару секунд отрывает взгляд от дороги, внимательно и задумчиво смотрит на Тодда. Ничего не отвечает.

Весь следующий день Тодд бесцельно слоняется по городу и лишь к вечеру добирается до офиса. Дирк стоит у окна, а на синем диване лежит акустическая гитара. 

— Сыграй, — просит Дирк.

Тодд проводит пальцем по грифу и садится, поджав под себя ногу.

— Зачем? — сдержанно интересуется он.

— Сыграй, — настойчиво повторяет Дирк. — Она настроена. Давай.

Тодд пожимает плечами и берет инструмент в руки. Хочет было спросить, что ему сыграть, но корпус удобно упирается в колено, пальцы сами собой ложатся на лады — и гитара ласково отзывается на прикосновения. 

Тодд нежно перебирает струны. Внутри все начинает дрожать. И он играет все, что приходит в голову. Играет собственные песни и песни Green Day и Nirvana, Ramones и Three Days Grace, Pink Floyd, Sum 41, Muse, Blink 182, Bring Me The Horizon… Музыка обнимает его за плечи, и у Тодда голова идет кругом от ее тепла.

Сколько он не играл? С момента знакомства с Дирком — почти ровно год. Он разбил гитару, а новую не купил. Аманда уехала, и джемить все равно было не с кем. Он забыл о музыке и даже не осознал, почему так зудят подушечки пальцев. Почему тишина обгладывает его кости. 

Тодд чувствует вину и бешеное облегчение — и играет, играет, пока не деревенеют с непривычки пальцы. Только тогда он ощущает, что щеки мокрые от слез. То, что он еще и пел, Тодд понимает лишь по першению в горле — он не слышал своего голоса. Он слышал только музыку и видел только струны.

Он даже не помнит песню, которую играет. Но сердце опережает мозг, и Тодд начинает петь еще до того, как сознательно вспоминает текст:

— _There’s something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing…_

Тодд поднимает голову, отрывая, наконец, взгляд от струн. Он даже в какой-то момент забыл, что Дирк здесь.

Дирк так и стоит у окна и глядит на Тодда. В его взгляде нежность, боль, восхищение. Тодд поет и видит, как эти чувства постепенно замещаются страхом. Губы Дирка шевелятся, повторяя текст — он знает эту песню. Глубоко депрессивную песню человека, ушедшего из жизни совсем недавно — ушедшего добровольно. Тодду тогда было жутко. Вероятно, даже не интересующийся музыкальной индустрией Дирк знает эту историю. В его глазах страх смерти — такой не перепутаешь ни с каким другим.

Он боится за Тодда.

Тодду от этого больно и смешно. 

Тело гудит от сытого, счастливого удовлетворения.

— _Confusing what is real_ , — Тодд допевает до конца, кладет гитару и идет к Дирку. Тот рвано выдыхает, когда Тодд обнимает, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к его рубашке. 

— Тодд, ты…

— Даже не думал, — предвосхищает вопрос Тодд. — Не надейся, что так легко от меня избавишься. 

Дирк с явным облегчением прижимает ближе, фыркает ему в макушку.

— Спасибо, — тихонько говорит Тодд.

Ночью они занимаются сексом медленно и долго. Дирк бережно, почти благоговейно ведет пальцами по позвоночнику. Тодд чутко отзывается на каждое прикосновение и слышит, как зарождается волшебная мелодия. Она пылает. Звучит. Прямо под кожей.


End file.
